Ciel, a Tease
by sukebanangie
Summary: Ciel decided that he'd turn a night of shopping into a chance to tease Sebastian, not quite knowing what the result would be.


Ciel walked into the small boutique that showcased one-of-a-kind fashion products in their store window, which had lured him in. Sebastian was behind him, as usual, waiting for an order or a question. Ciel rarely shopped, in fact most of the time he sent Sebastian, or sometimes Mey-Rin, on shopping errands. However, where fashion was concerned, Ciel wanted to choose his own clothing. He enjoyed all of the rich colors and extravagant materials, and even though Sebastian was the one to dress him every morning, he chose each outfit himself.

However, clothes shopping wasn't the only reason Ciel had ventured out on this brisk October evening, oh no, he also wanted to throw Sebastian into a frenzy, much like the older man did to him, unknowingly, throughout the day. Ciel knew he should have been attracted to his fianceé, but lately whenever Sebastian did, oh, just about anything, Ciel was turned on. He looked particularly handsome this evening, with his stupid black hair a little mussed from the wind and his buttoned up wool coat that fit him just right. Ciel bit his lip.

Of course, Ciel could be a tease in his own manor, but there was something about being out in public and in such a small space, as he had requested this boutique, that made this challenge more exhilarating.

Sebastian was standing there behind him still, as Ciel looked back and forth, searching for the right outfit. He spotted a black, crushed velvet, jacket and short set and decided that was just what he needed, so he shimmied past Sebastian, brushing against him with his arse. Sebastian cleared his throat, quite sure that his young Master didn't know what he had done.

Sebastian could have anyone, he was sure, but Ciel matched him in such a perfect way that he never thought about others. The young Master was a beautiful boy, his hair an unnatural shade and his eyes - oh, those big eyes, mismatched, one holding the mark of the promise that Sebastian made years ago, that he would never leave his young Master. Outside of those features, Ciel was small and slim, and kept a serious expression most of the time. When he did smile, that smile was brilliant. But, Sebastian wasn't only attracted physically to his young Master.

He thought of Ciel with great respect, for even though he acted very much a child sometimes, he also held so much wisdom, and a great mind for business. Plus, his sarcasm was charming to the demon.

Ciel turned around with a big, bright smile on his face which made Sebastian smile back with a tilt of his head, though the smile was a bit forced as he had no idea what was happening with his young Master. This wasn't… Normal. "What do you think, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, holding the outfit to his body. "It's very fitting, my Lord."

"Very well."

The jacket and shorts were paid for by Sebastian, and as they were leaving the store, the demon caught sight of the way Ciel suggestively swayed his lower half back and forth. Once they were through the glass doors, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and whisked him into an alleyway, pushing him forcefully against the wall of the building they were just in, the bag carrying Ciel's outfit in his other hand. "What are you doing?" Sebastian breathed, his face inches from Ciel's.

Ciel couldn't help himself, he was so proud of his abilities, that he smirked. "What you've been doing to me, you bloody idiot."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and crushed his body against Ciel's, and suddenly realized that his young Master was hard. Sebastian's eyes widened, and he started growing hard as well. "Such a dangerous game, my Lord."

Ciel reached up and moved a few strands of hair from Sebastian's face, so he could see his sharp features fully. "One I've been enjoying this evening." Ciel wasn't quite sure how to be seductive, all he knew was what he had seen from various people who attended parties at the manor. He decided he'd let Sebastian take over from here, and he made that clear by the way he pushed his lower half against Sebastian's.

Sebastian leaned down, his mouth by Ciel's ear. "Are you sure about this, my Lord?" and his tongue flicked the shell of his ear. "Yes." Ciel whimpered, his voice betraying just how sure he was. Sebastian used his teeth to pull his white glove off of his hand, the one that held their mark, and he ran his fingers over Ciel's cold cheek, which turned red as Ciel closed his eyes and leaned into Sebastian's hand.

If the little Lord wanted him, Sebastian would give himself fully. He slid his hand from Ciel's cheek, down to his throat, rubbing a thumb over the area where he'd kiss and suck in a moment, but first he continued his way down until he found the waistband of Ciel's shorts, which were just a bit too big for him.  
Sebastian undid the button skillfully and, as Ciel's mouth opened in a small gasp, ran his fingers down the length of his young Master's cock. Without meaning to do so, Ciel pushed hard against Sebastian's fingers, and the older man chuckled. "So ready."

"Just shut up and fuck me." Ciel said, his breathing heavy. "Yes, my Lord." and Sebastian grasped the boy's cock and started pumping his hand up and down, over and over, creating a rhythm and knowing that Ciel had never done this himself. Ciel tossed his head side to side, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he did so. The cold was no longer bothering him.

Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's neck, placing a kiss there as he removed his hand from inside his shorts. Ciel groaned. He realized Sebastian wasn't pressed against him anymore, and opened his eyes to see him kneeling in front of him, dragging those shorts down. Ciel glanced towards the street, this was more public than he had planned, but he didn't want to risk Sebastian stopping. What if this never happened again? Plus, knowing anyone could see him being fucked gave him a thrill, a kink he didn't know he had.

Sebastian folded the shorts and draped them over the bag that he was holding, before setting both down. Once he was done, Sebastian scooped Ciel up with one arm, and let his other hand push under the boy's coat, up his back, and back down, until he reached his arse which he cupped and gave a small squeeze. Ciel's head was a few inches above Sebastian in this position, and he moaned as he laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Please," Ciel panted "more."

Sebastian smiled, knowing in this moment he was the one in charge, which was his own kink; having this little Lord beg him for sex was a beautiful thing. Sebastian lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them for a moment, coating them with wetness, and slid his hand back down. His index finger found the tight hole of Ciel's arse and he pushed ever so softly against his Master, who yelped and balled his small fists against Sebastian's coat. Sebastian continued, an inch in, and then a few more, until Ciel took him up to his knuckle.

Ciel pressed his arse down further, and pleaded for more. Sebastian pushed a second finger in, and Ciel rocked against them. Sebastian couldn't take anymore. He put his mouth back to Ciel's ear. "I'll give you something bigger."  
"Mmhm!" Ciel mumbled, lost in a heady bliss. Sebastian reached between them and undid his own pants, the black material sliding down. After making sure Ciel's arse was still lubed for him, he pressed the head of his cock against the boy. "Deep breath, my little Lord." Ciel did as he was told, and Sebastian pushed into him. Ciel hissed. "Rock against me." Sebastian ordered. Ciel obeyed. Ciel rocked his arse over Sebastian's cock, finally feeling pleasure instead of pain.

More and more of Sebastian slid in, and the older man's eyes rolled back in his head, as he now used his hand to run his fingers over every inch of Ciel. Ciel was like a drug, invading Sebastian's senses until he couldn't think of anything but him, anything but pleasuring him, and he started bouncing Ciel up and down, hearing the boy panting in his ear, moaning for more, until Sebastian was pounding him.

"You're going to make me come." Sebastian said, his voice low and deep. "Good!" Ciel said, his head bobbing up and down. Sebastian came into his Master, and moaned as he rolled his lower half, over and over as he finished.  
Ciel needed his own release, and after Sebastian carefully slipped his cock out of the boy, he placed him down and pushed his small body against the brick wall. Ciel pushed his entire body against that wall, looking ever so seductive. Sebastian smiled, and that smile looked so demonic that Ciel pushed his body off the wall for a second, begging for attention, which Sebastian intended to give.

Sebastian leaned forward, ran his hands down his Master's stomach, and finally grasped his cock. Ciel gasped. Sebastian lowered his head and ran his tongue from balls to head, making Ciel mumble "yes." Not missing a moment, Sebastian covered Ciel's cock with his mouth and started sucking on him, and then he'd bob his head up and down, letting the boy's cock slip slip to the very front of his mouth to the very back of his throat, over and over, and then he'd start sucking again, and every so often he'd make a slurping sound that caused Ciel's cock to twitch.

"Fuck!" Ciel whispered as he came, his cum shooting deep into Sebastian's throat, and Sebastian made sure he sucked him off before slipping his mouth over the head of Ciel's cock and smiled.

Ciel almost crashed to the ground, but of course Sebastian caught him. Sebastian sat down on the ground, his back to the wall, and placed Ciel in his lap as he dragged his shorts back up those slim legs, and secured them around his waist once more. "Let us go home, my Lord."

Ciel just nodded and Sebastian scooped him up. Ciel fell asleep, being held by the only person who he had ever wanted.


End file.
